Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to an LCD device including a support structure.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, LCD devices adjust the light transmittance of liquid crystals having dielectric anisotropy by using electric fields applied thereto to display images. An LCD device includes a liquid crystal panel where a plurality of display pixels are arranged in a matrix type, a guide panel where the liquid crystal panel is accommodated, and a backlight unit that irradiates light onto the liquid crystal panel.
The backlight unit can be classified as a direct type and an edge type depending on the position of the light source. The direct type is a type where the light source is disposed on a rear surface of the liquid crystal panel, and the edge type is a type where the light source is disposed on a side surface (or along an edge) of the liquid crystal panel. Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are typically used as the light source of the backlight unit. This is because LEDs have high luminance and low consumption power in comparison with fluorescent lamps.
The light source of the backlight unit generates much heat when the display device is being driven. The heat generated from the light source can affect the guide panel, causing defects such as the LCD device being deformed and light being undesirably leaked.